


Voltron Pack

by The100bangtan_girl13



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura hurts Keith, Alpha Allura (Voltron), Alpha Kolivan (Voltron), Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha Ulaz (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Antok (Voltron), Beta Coran (Voltron), Beta Hunk (Voltron), Beta Pidge (Voltron), Beta Romelle (Voltron), Beta Shiro (Voltron), Coran Coran The Gorgeous Man, Dads of Marmora (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Insecure Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith is the pack omega, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Thace (Voltron), Pidge made intergalactic space phones, Protective Coran (Voltron), Protective Lance (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), Texting, Thace (Voltron) Lives, Thace is Keith's Parent (Voltron), They are all under the age of 17 except Shiro and Allura, Ulaz (Voltron) Lives, Voltron Pack, alpha adam (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The100bangtan_girl13/pseuds/The100bangtan_girl13
Summary: SlimThicc: Lance I have a knife and I’m not afraid to use itPidgeon: Lol RIP lanceBlueDaddy: awe babe lets talk bout dis
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Matt Holt, Antok/Kolivan (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Thace/Ulaz (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

_**BlueDaddy** added **Pigeon LittleBlade HunkRamsey Spacedad Allura and Gorgeousman**_ _to the group chat_

 **_BlueDaddy_ ** _changed group chat to **The Voltron Pack**_

Pigeon: really lance 

Pigeon: I design these amazing high tech intergalactic space phones 

Pigeon: and you decided to make a fucking group chat!!!!!!!

Spacedad: Language 

LittleBlade: ...

BlueDaddy: I just thot dis would b a gr8 way 4 us to talk 

Pigeon: idiot

HunkRamsey: its not his worst idea 

LittleBlade: This is stupid

Allura: what is this 

Gorgeousman: I don't know princess never seen anything like it

BlueDaddy: this beautiful is a group chat

LittleBlade: …

Pigeon: *insert angry Keith face*

BlueDaddy: awe is my sexy wonderful smol slim but thicccccc baby jealous

 _ **BlueDaddy**_ changed _LittleBlade_ to _**SlimThicc**_

HunkRamsey: what is taking shiro so long to type

SlimThicc: Lance I have a knife and I’m not afraid to use it

Pidgeon: Lol RIP lance 

BlueDaddy: awe babe lets talk bout dis

BlueDaddy: baby boy don't be made a daddy

Pigeon: time out keith calls lance daddy 

BlueDaddy: sweet cheeks 

BlueDaddy: love of my life 

SlimThicc: shut up lance 

BlueDaddy: I love you babe

SlimThicc: I love you to

Spacedad: Its, not a terrible idea, this is a great way for us to come together more as a team. This will allow us to be more comfortable with each other and give ability to work together as a team and come closer as a pack. This chat could be a fun way to work on our teamwork and learn more about each other's personalities. 

_read @ 11:30pm American Time_

Pigeon: it took you that long to type that

HunkRamsey:^

BlueDaddy:^

SlimThicc: really shiro 

Allura: I agree with shiro this is a great idea

Gorgeousman: can't say I disagree Princess.

BlueDaddy: quiznack 


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castle of lions is all good  
> Keith likes Disney princesses  
> Pidges middle name is Elizabeth  
> and Shiro is getting too old

Pigeon: Wheres my super suit 

Pigeon: wheres my SUPER SUIT

HunkRamsey: the fact that you chose to make an Incredibles reference is beyond me

SlimThicc: I agree with Hunk 

SlimThicc: only Disney princess references and that includes the lion king

Pigeon: Disney princess movies suck

SlimThicc: how dare you those are the best movies ever created 

HunkRamsey: the fact that Keith actually watched Disney movies yet lived in an abandoned shack

SlimThicc: don't fucking judge me 

Spacedad: language 

Pigeon: fuck you wanna be Captain America 

Spacedad: Katie Holt watch your mouth or I'm telling Colleen when we get back to earth

Pigeon: fuck you 

Allura: why is my phone constantly making these beeping noises when you guys write

Pigeon: because 

Coran: is there a way to silence this thing 

BlueDaddy: shut up i need my beauty sleep

Pigeon: what's the point your ugly as fuck

BlueDaddy: shut your quiznaking mouth 

Spacedad: everybody shut up and go to sleep

SlimThicc: no sleep is for the week

HunkRamsey: weak

Spacedad: I will literally ground you 

SlimThicc: you cant ground me 

Spacedad: wanna make a bet 

SlimThicc: ill tell Adam that you died in space

BlueDaddy: wait whose Adam 

Spacedad: you wouldn't 

SlimThicc: wanna make a bet 

Spacedad: ill tell Adam that you had a crush on his brother 

SlimThicc: I did not have a crush on Ryan 

BlueDaddy: whose Adam and Ryan 

SlimThicc: Shiros fiance 

Spacedad: I'm not so sure about that

Pigeon: I smell drama

SlimThicc: shut it shortie 

Pigeon: your short to 

HunkRamsey: you're 

Pigeon: your 

HunkRamsey: you're 

BlueDaddy: shut up so then whose Ryan

BlueDaddy: like do you mean Kinkade 

SlimThicc: no Ryan Williams 

BlueDaddy: wait like Mr. Williams younger brother the guy who was like three grades above us him 

SlimThicc: shut up or I'm breaking up with you 

_read @ 12:38am American Time_

Spacedad: well since everyone seems to be up maybe we could do tea-

Pigeon: no

SlimThicc: how the fuck did you cut him off via text

Pigeon: because he was texting stupid

BlueDaddy: holy quiznak I just realized that I'm like the only alpha so doesn't that make me pack Alpha 

HunkRamsey: Allura's an Alpha and pidge hasn't even presented yet

BlueDaddy: okay but I'm basically pack Alpha 

Allura: what is pack alpha is that some earth thing

BlueDaddy: oh nevermind 

_read @ 1:45 am American time_

BlueDaddy: baby come back to bed

SlimThicc: I don't wanna get up

BlueDaddy: where are you

SlimThicc: the lounge area 

BlueDaddy: ill b right there 

_read @ 2:15 am American Time_

HunkRamsey: *picture of Keith sitting in lances lap and lance braiding his mullet*

HunkRamsey: they're so cute

Pigeon: shhhhh I'm trying to upgrade the green lion

Spacedad: what

Spacedad: Katie Elizabeth Holt

Spacedad: go to bed

Pigeon: no

Allura: I got her 

Pigeon: traitor 

HunkRamsey: go to bed and ill find a way to make coffee and red bull

Pigeon: deal 

_read @ 2:39 am American Time_

Spacedad: I'm getting 2 old 4 this 


End file.
